1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a resistance-measuring circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a sensor for detecting the conditions surrounding the electronic device, such as temperature, humidity, and the light intensity. Most of the sensors are resistance-type, and detect the above recited information by presenting a changeable resistance. Currently, such a resistance is measured by using a constant-current source in combination with an A/D converter. However, the A/D converter needs to use an A/D converting circuit, which may result in more complex circuitry. Furthermore, the accuracy of an A/D converting circuit also influences the apparent results detected.